metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Past Events 1947 *'Birth of Amadeus': The leader of the Amadeus Syndicate is born on March 5th in Berlin, Germany. 1973 *'Birth of Donald Morden': The main antagonist of the series, Donald Morden, is born on January 24th, 1973 in New Brunswick, Canada. 1992 *'Birth of Ralf Jones': Ralf of the Metal Slug universe is born on August 25th in the USA. 1997 *'Birth of Clark Still': Clark of the Metal Slug universe is born on May 7th in the USA. 2005 *'Birth of Marco Rossi': Marco is born on April 13th in Idaho, USA. *'Birth of Tarmicle Roving': Tarma is born on May 1st in Hokkaido, Japan. 2008 *'Birth of Fiolina Germi': Fio is born on October 2nd in Genoa, Italy as the only female child of the wealthy Germi family. 2010 *'Birth of Eri Kasamoto': Eri is born on June 16th in Hiroshima, Japan. She is left alone in front of a church. *'Birth of Trevor Spacey': Trevor is born on June 25th in Korea. 2012 *'Birth of Nadia Cassel': Nadia is born on August 6th in France. 2013 *'Birth of Walter Ryan': Walter is born in an unknown date in Australia. 2014 *'Birth of Leona Heidern': Leona of the Metal Slug universe is born in January 10th in an unknown location of South America. *'Birth of Seirah': Whip of the Metal Slug universe is born in October 12th in Ireland. 2015 *'Birth of Tyra Elson': Tyra is born in an unknown date in the USA. 2023 * A bombing on the Central Park by terrorists cause the deaths of many civilians, amongst them the son of Donald Morden. * Donald Morden defects from the Regular Army and self-promotes to General. * Morden organize the many terrorist groups and guerrillas into what became known as the Rebel Army. 2026 * Start of the Rise of the Rebellion. Events Depicted in Games 2027 * The First Mission takes place. 2028 * The First Modern War takes place. 2030 * The Second Modern War takes place. * The Third Modern War takes place. 2031 * The Venusian Invasion takes place. *The White Baby Crisis takes place. * The Ptolemaic War takes place. 2032 * The Oguma Crisis takes place. 2034 * The Garbage Island Incident takes place. 2035 * The P.F. Island Occupation takes place. 2036 Coming Soon... 20XX General Morden and the Martians become organized again. 2XXX (Unknown date in the future) * The remaining Rebel Army soldiers create a time warp and send their men, along with their futuristic weapons to the past, in order to help Morden launch a new coup d'état. Games in Chronological Order The games go chronologically as it follows: *''Metal Slug: 1st Mission (First Mission)'' *''Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 (First Modern War) *Metal Slug: 2nd Mission'' and Metal Slug 2 (and its remake, Metal Slug X)'' (Second Modern War)'' *''Metal Slug 3 (Third Modern War) *Metal Slug 6 (Venusian Invasion) *Metal Slug 4 (White Baby Crisis) *Metal Slug 5 (Ptolemaic War) *Metal Slug 3D (Oguma Crisis) *Metal Slug 7'' (and its remake, Metal Slug XX)'' (Garbage Island Incident'') *''Metal Slug Advance ''(P.F. Island Occupation) Category:Lists Category:Events